warriorsartfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Poppyshadow/group 1
The start! Hi, welcome to Warriors Fan-Art Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Poppyshadow page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Riverpelt (Talk) 13:40, July 18, 2010 Because it's pretty! XD You know you can chage the background for your screen -Riverpelt So are we going to create new articles to put the art up? Btw your also the owner of this wiki, not just me, because you helped me think of something to do. Thanks Poppyshadow! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 13:50, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Do you think we should like make a new article (for example Scourge) and then users can place their art in the article and we'll list who drew it and stuff [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 13:54, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay Poppyshadow, lets start working on the fan-art [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 14:02, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Poppyshadow, I've got to go to the movies soon, so do you think you can handle doing this for a while? I'll be back on later! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 14:27, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Actually Idk when I'm going to the movies, but If you notice I'm offline for a while, then I'm at the movies [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 14:35, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Poppy do you think we should make fan-art for the prophecies? Cause I'll make the page. [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 14:56, July 18, 2010 (UTC) River's den Leader? Hey Poppy I might make an allegiance for users on this wiki, so who do u think should be leader? You or me? Just asking, because who ever gets to be leader, the other is made deputy. [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 23:04, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Cloverheart thinks that I should be leader. So what do you think? [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 15:59, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay then, your going to be my deputy! XD I'll tell Clover on the IRC. Wanna join us? [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 16:04, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Admin uh Poppy? Idk how to give rights. Do u know how? [[User:Riverpelt|'Tiger'XAmber]]We see Heart to Heart 21:10, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey Poppy! I have admin rights and i think u do to, but it doesn't come up that you do, do you think you could use the link and edit it yourself, and see if it comes up? [[User:Riverpelt|'Tiger'XAmber]]We see Heart to Heart 21:35, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay Poppy, i made u a buerocrat thing but I'll give you both, if yo want, but I think you are an adminiatrator and I'm reading it wrong. [[User:Riverpelt|'Tiger'XAmber]]We see Heart to Heart 21:47, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, but when I put your user names up, it says that you are an administrator, i am a sysop , buerocrat (or something like that), Clover's a rolback, and so is Birdpaw, but when I look at the list of users that are administrators, it says that I'm the only one, and that there are no rollbackers. So I'm wondering if it's okay. [[User:Riverpelt|'Tiger'XAmber]]We see Heart to Heart 21:39, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I might be reading it wrong, so I'll keep you as an admin okay, I think you have rights so I'll put it down and stuff. Can you edit other pages? Like Articles and delete them? [[User:Riverpelt|'Tiger'XAmber]]We see Heart to Heart 21:49, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Then your an admin! I made myself a burocrat (or whatever it's called) so that we're even with the power (you know what I'm sayin?) [[User:Riverpelt|'Tiger'XAmber]]We see Heart to Heart 22:01, July 28, 2010 (UTC) It's up to you who wants to be judge, but if you want i will. [[User:Riverpelt|'Tiger'XAmber]]We see Heart to Heart 22:49, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Clover's den Hey I'll be on the IRC if you wanna come. [[User:Cloverheart17|'Clover']][[User talk:Cloverheart17|'heart']] 18:21, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the eye tutorial, this really helps! [[User:Cloverheart17|'Clover']][[User talk:Cloverheart17|'heart']] 13:41, July 21, 2010 (UTC) IRC IRC? Me and Spotty are there. »Clover« 20:09, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Bird's den What program? What program do you use to draw? SandBOO...Trick or treat 15:33, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Rosie's den i have a miniclan Hi! I have a new mini clan on my blog, and I was wondering if you wanted to join. If so, just post a comment on the blog post with all the requirements. If you don't see it on my blog, check my followed pages list. RoseStar 22:35, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Um hi. The ArtClan's Story post is up on my blog, and since you're the deputy, would you like to officially start the story? If so, you can do the entire prologue. I know what the rules say, but I'm asking you to. Thanks RoseStar 20:00, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes! Please continue! RoseStar 20:03, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm not changing the name. This is, after all, a fan''art'' wiki! RoseStar 20:04, July 28, 2010 (UTC) By da way, please put your answers on my two userpage polls! I really need to know which cats and couples to do next! RoseStar 20:06, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Um, to me, the story is a bit odd. But good job! RosepawI'm gonna be an ArtClan warrior! 21:14, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Do ya like Glad you like my sig. Riverpelt helped me make it. Do ya like my Rose x Autumn pic? If ya can't find it look here! RosepawI'm gonna be an ArtClan warrior! 20:34, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I got a story Hello! Reading the story you made inspired me a little bit with a cross of inspiration from Angelicate Avenue on YouTube(go to youtube and search angelicate avenue part one. it's by allikatnya!) to write a little story myself! Check mah blog. RosepawI'm gonna be an ArtClan warrior! 23:16, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Talk about creepy! I am a tall girl with brown(ish) hair and blue eyes, but I don't have freckles! CREEPY! RosepawI'm gonna be an ArtClan warrior! 01:36, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi I just created a new Wiki. Do you want to join? If so, it's http://yourclans.wikia.com. Thanks, RoseStar 20:21, July 30, 2010 (UTC) On Artclan's story If you want to ask me to add something on to the story in between something, tell me on my talk page. If you put it on the blog, I may do it, but will hide the comment. Thank you, RoseStarI'm leader now! 17:05, August 1, 2010 (UTC) And can you put your opinion on my new userpage polls? That would be nice. RoseStarI'm leader now! 17:08, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :() What's up with the wiki? According to the 'upload pictures' thingy the wiki is in read only state and I really want to upload a Sayonara image on my Sayonara article! SayonarastarHi from Sayonarastar's Tribe 22:08, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Heart's den Hi! Hi! I am not that good at drawing but I'll try! I can't wait to see yours either! By the way, I also made a wiki, and it would be cool if you visited it. It's called Warriors fan made clans wiki.http://heartskywarriorsfanmadeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_Fan_Made_Clans_Wiki Thanks! [[User:Heartsky|'Heartsky']]Let your dreams take flight 19:23, July 16, 2010 15:35, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Contest End? Is today the last day to enter the art contest or was that yesterday? I know that the contest "ends" today but not sure if that means today is last day to enter or if that means no more entering starting today. Oh, and btw, your videos are awesomely awesome! [[User:Heartsky|'Sunclan']]Clan of courage 13:45, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks! I'll try to enter the next one. I guess I was just being too lazy and waiting to enter till the last minute. :) Can't wait to see who will win tomorrow! (ugh, I hate the word tomorrow! I never know whether to spell it tommorow or tomorrow or tommorrow!) PS: and don't worry, I haven't drawn anything yet, so I'm not going like, nooooo, all my hard work for nothing! :) [[User:Heartsky|'Fireflies']]You would not believe your eyes...Sorry if you've heard this song a million times and never want to hear it again! I like this song! Trail's den I thought you'd be glad to know I have an account. Trailstar 22:12, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Other things Mates Hi! I was just going to tell you that I already made a pairings category... so... yeah, we are going to have to delete one. It can be mine, if you want, I don't care. XD [[User:Cloverheart17|'Clover']][[User talk:Cloverheart17|'heart']] 17:01, July 18, 2010 (UTC) You sure? Because, yours has a better format and everything. Like I said, I do not care, and you ARE a founder, so the decision is up to you! :3 [[User:Cloverheart17|'Clover']][[User talk:Cloverheart17|'heart']] 17:06, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Poppyshadow, I noticed that you spelled Graystripe wrong, but I'm gonna delete the page and spell it with an "a" instead of an "e" if that's okay with you [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 21:57, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay Poppyshadow, but can you tell me what sysops and rollbackers are? That way I know who to choose for the jobs [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 14:40, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Btw don't be sorry for misspelling Graystripe wrong, everybody makes mistakes like that. =) [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 14:44, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay you and I will be Sysops, and Cloverheart and Birdpaw will be Rollbackers. Is that okay? [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 14:53, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Sure!! Poppy can you move Category:Couples Fan-art (Real Warriors) to the menu side-bar for me? And could you tell me how to do that? Thanks! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 16:10, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Poppy I put up a new artwork page on my user page, it has a couple pictures that I drew on paint! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 17:09, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Contestants and entries!! Entries. Riverpelt Tigerstar!! Sorry his head's small! XP [[User:Riverpelt|'Tiger'XAmber]]We see Heart to Heart 02:57, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Rosestar This* is the Epic Fail of Tigerstar and the Dog Pack. I know the middle dog looks like an orange cat, but it's supposed to be a mutt whose father was a husky (ears straight up) and mother was another mutt. It's bad, but I spent a bunch of time on it, so viola. RoseStarI'm leader now! 16:16, August 1, 2010 (UTC) <-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Cloverheart Heya Poppy, here's the contest entry: It's Tigerkit, since I figured most would show his evil side, I decided to show his innocent side, after his father left. Hope you like him! »Clover« 17:35, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Aqua Here is my entry! Is it ok if i re-enter with this one? [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 01:03, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Poppy! Can you plz vote on my blog again? I added something... And anyway, may I please join the art contest? That's all! Thx again! Let me know on my talkpage if I can join, ok? SpottedlionsChee... Snickers Sorry it took so long. I had camp and the computer had *gasp* no paint!Snickers"Sooner or later, I want cake and ice cream." 15:29, August 7, 2010 (UTC) IRC Wanna get on the IRC? Cloverheart 20:59, August 11, 2010 (UTC) IRC again? Cloverheart 13:32, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Facebook Hey i cant find you on facebook :( have you tried all searches with me? my pics an Eclipse a solar eclipse :) BirdpawYay for randomness 20:28, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Courtice secondary school or courtice highschool BirdpawYay for randomness 20:51, August 12, 2010 (UTC) jwoodward@hotmail.com whoa how did that happen BirdpawYay for randomness 20:55, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Try typing this in Jillian woodward search all people results people is on the side click it and you will see three places type in Canada,Oshawa no work and Courtice secondaray school BirdpawYay for randomness 21:07, August 12, 2010 (UTC) weird it still wont work whats your email? BirdpawYay for randomness 21:29, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Found you :D BirdpawYay for randomness 22:01, August 12, 2010 (UTC) OMG she is awesome :D BirdpawYay for randomness 13:34, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I Need Your Opinion Hey Poppy! Just thought I'd ask... Do you think I should not be as serious and lay off a bit? I don't know, because I feel like I'm a little too tense. Thanks! Cloverheart 13:54, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay :) Because I had to deal with an issue and I'm not used to it. :P Cloverheart 15:36, August 16, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Cloverheart 15:20, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Uh oh Great just hwat we need a vandal Spottedleaflover101 has been asked to stop with the rudeness and yeah and she wont see her or his talk page for details cause i cant block him or her can you do that she or he is being rude to other users BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 16:13, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Growing Conflict I'm to the point where I don't know what to do, check out Spottedleaflover101's talk page. Cloverheart 16:22, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay, good job. Cloverheart 16:28, August 17, 2010 (UTC) She's no longer... banned? Cloverheart 18:37, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Next art contest Ok i could not do the Tigerstar contest cause my comp was being funny so can we do Scourge art contest next? BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 18:56, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Yah! I agree with Birdy! I am back!Read my stories already! 22:01, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Need your opinion! Please vote on my blog! I need your opinion on which cats and couples to draw next![[User:Heartsky|'Heartie']]I can fly cause I'm an airplane 04:26, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Please vote on my blog! I need your opinion on which cats and couples to draw next! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Aqua']]I am Mint tea. 00:40, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Ahh!!! ZOMG I LOVE IT! Thank you so much! Cloverheart 12:37, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Can't we have more than one though? K.A.T.First Three Letters Of My Name Sure but how is the site messed up? K.A.T.First Three Letters Of My Name Ah, I see. I'll help too, also are you an admin on here? K.A.T.First Three Letters Of My Name Did River give you admin rights? Cause if she didn't and needs help I know how to. K.A.T.First Three Letters Of My Name That's good, but a question. Would Scourge be considered a loner or rogue during the time he wasn't in BloodClan and he ran away from being a kittypet? K.A.T.First Three Letters Of My Name Okay, thanks K.A.T.First Three Letters Of My Name Should there be a catagory called Dark Forest? K.A.T.First Three Letters Of My Name Yeah...Maybe you should do that, I didn't understand what you said really XPPP K.A.T.First Three Letters Of My Name How much more to catagorize? K.A.T.First Three Letters Of My Name Re: Yay. K.A.T.First Three Letters Of My Name 16:48, September 22, 2010 (UTC)